


Something Else

by DahliaFey (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DahliaFey
Summary: If they’re going to do this, it has to be now. It’s impossible to refuse her when her tongue peeks out and tastes his earlobe, her teeth following. He shifts her weight, keeping her supported while his hand finds the concealed zipper between her legs. The panel of sturdy fabric there falls away, and then there’s heated skin beneath his fingers, and lust stabs him in the gut like a red hot omni-blade.Draullir porn, basically.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I love that there's a tag for sex in a cave.

Reyes should stop this now. He should make himself stop. But with Ryder’s body pressed so tightly against his own, and her hot mouth devouring his kisses, it’s a big ask. Her companions are waiting just outside the cave for them to finish their little lover’s spat, and his people are milling around somewhere too. He should pull away. Any second now, he’s going to.

She jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him to pin her to the wall even harder, his hips pushing forward to take the sudden weight. Her mouth leaves his, and she kisses a line up his throat before murmuring in his ear.

“My under armour has an easy access flap.”

“God, Ryder. What--?”

She looks at him like he’s the unreasonable one. “We don’t have time to argue.”

He swallows. She’s right. If they’re going to do this, it has to be now. It’s impossible to refuse her when her tongue peeks out and tastes his earlobe, her teeth following. He shifts her weight, keeping her supported while his hand finds the concealed zipper between her legs. The panel of sturdy fabric there falls away, and then there’s heated skin beneath his fingers, and lust stabs him in the gut like a red hot omni-blade.

He wants to look. Wants to see her. But he can’t. Instead, he kisses her again, swallowing up the little gasp she makes when his fingers find her slick and wanting.

She’s incredible. There’s no one like her in the galaxy, or back home in the Milky Way. No one’s ever looked at him the way she does, or liked what they saw the way she does, and she makes his cock harder than he’s ever been in his life. He strains against his pants, aching with need.

He pushes two fingers up inside of her, and groans into her mouth. She’s tight.

She shushes him, then bites her bottom lip hard to keep quiet herself when his fingers work in and out of her little cunt, opening her up for him. Inside she’s molten, and he’s breathing harder just imagining how she’ll feel around his cock.

“That’s enough,” she huffs. “I’m ready.”

He rebalances her weight again, struggling with the buckles on his utility belt. His holster falls to the dirt a moment later, his sidearm still snug inside, and then he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock.

He wants to give her so much more than a dirty fuck in some dank cave. She deserves a real bed with real pillows, and wine and rose petals and all that cheesy romantic crap that used to make him cringe.

He also wants to fuck her into this rocky wall like he’ll never get the chance to again, and to watch her limp back to her friends afterwards, sticky inside with his come.

She breathes his name, her eyes smouldering as she gazes into his. His blood thunders in his veins, and with a shaky hand he lines himself up with her core.

He stifles her urgent moan with his kiss as he sinks his cock into her heat, bracing himself against the wall and against the surge of pleasure that threatens to unravel him. She clings to him, and he rolls his hips, setting a harsh pace with but one purpose—to get them both off as fast as possible. To that end he reaches down between them, fumbling for a second until his thumb finds her slippery clit, and he strokes her frantically, watching her to see how she likes it.

“Oh, fuck yes.” She groans and buries her face in his neck, her breath hot on his already feverish skin.

He swallows down his answering moan, and grits his teeth to keep silent. He’s sweating from exertion, his light armour now suffocating, and it’s like the whole galaxy boils down to one point of scalding contact—the place deep inside of her where she’s going to feel him for hours.

What he wouldn’t give to have her naked beneath him, to be pressed to her, skin on skin, her perfect tits squeezed against his chest. He’ll bet they’re perky and bouncy and—

Her cunt flutters around him, and she keens softly into his ear, panting hard, _coming_ , and he can’t take it. Her orgasm sets off his own like a chain overload, makes his hips stutter, and she milks every spurt of come from him like she needs it to live.

His pulse pounds in his ears, his brain going offline for a moment and leaving nothing but white-noise static tingling behind his eyelids. He’s never been so spent.

He helps her down and to her feet, her legs wobbling, and then sags against her, trapping her between him and the wall again. She holds him, resting her cheek on his chest, and they catch their breath, not quite ready to shoulder their respective mantles yet.

“Well that was… certainly something,” she ventures, her voice still low and intimate.

He laughs. “Ryder, that was something _else_.”

She snickers, shaking her head at him, and reaches down to zip up her armour. “I am going to be so uncomfortable until I get back to my ship,” she says, cringing. “This was not thought out very well.”

“Moments of passion rarely are.” He tucks himself away and reaches for his discarded belt, refastening it around his waist. “Having second thoughts?”

She fists the lapels of his jacket, the rawness in her eyes cutting through the bullshit of his fake-jaunty smirk. “No. You?”

He smiles, genuine in the way he can only be with her. “Never.”

She kisses him, a goodbye and a promise lingering on his lips when she pulls away.

It’s the turian woman, Vetra Nyx, who comes to find them. He’s just relieved it’s not the old krogan.

“You guys have been gone a while,” she calls, giving them plenty of warning before she rounds the corner into view. “Haven’t killed each other, I see.”

Ryder clears her throat, scratching the back of her neck. “Not quite.” She gazes up at Reyes with her big beautiful eyes, the same eyes that looked out over Andromeda and saw hope. Saw a home.

“You’ll see me again, Pathfinder,” he says, nudging her on the arm. “We need to talk about getting your outpost set up, don’t we?”

She grins, sidestepping him to go join her friend, sparing him a glance and a smirk over her shoulder. He watches her go, flushing with pride to see the slight waddle to her step.

If he’s not careful, he’s going to be head-over-heels for the goddamn human pathfinder. Not a smart match for Reyes Vidal, Charlatan. But for Reyes Vidal, the failed pilot and successful smuggler? He couldn’t hope to do better.


End file.
